


【锤基】魔鬼交易（上）

by Aloot



Category: Aloot
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki Week
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloot/pseuds/Aloot
Summary: 我出售绞死自己的绳索，它本应该被套在在我爱之人的颈上。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), thorki
Kudos: 5





	【锤基】魔鬼交易（上）

月光映衬在湖水中央，它预示着一场王位的争夺。

他们将不惜一切杀害自己的血亲，然后坐在王位上俯视他们的尸体。

面对他们之间的厮杀，Loki保持着沉默。似乎与这个被阴霾与血腥气味包裹的王宫格格不入。

他们都保留着血性，长着獠牙，拥有不死之身。古老的Laufeyson家族将会迎来一位新长老。他自觉退出纠纷，因为他明白自己卑贱的家族地位。

小家族的小姐与Laufeyson家族王储的私生子。

因为这样的身份，让他从小受尽屈辱。母亲被关在幽暗的地牢中，Loki时不时会去看她：“你为什么不去死？”“Loki，对不起……”女人发出蚊蝇般的低吟。“对不起？你身上背了我的一条命，你觉得道歉有用？”Loki停顿了一秒，“我早就死在你手上了。”

Loki在窗前吹了一会儿冷风，觉得有些头疼。外面似乎被布上了一层结界。鞋跟踏过光滑的地板，发出清脆的声响。他往后退了几步，用力的攥着拳头，他轻盈的跳上栏杆，随后纵身一跃。

那双羽翼是Laufeyson家族血统的标志。而他负着这对翅膀，却觉得格外恶心。

但是，他还是借助着它逃离了这个满是恐惧与绝望的地方。

“长老，”士兵跌跌撞撞的跑进来，“Loki殿下不见了！”Laufey保持着冰冷的声音，淡淡的答道：“让他自生自灭去吧。”他转过身，血色的长袍顺着风转到背后，在背脊处打起几分褶子。

已经离开两夜，他没有进食。Loki望向不远处的村庄，舌头掠过獠牙，面朝月的方向，勾起一抹笑。云层在不断移动，随着风的方向，揭开了月的面纱。是暗色的血红，仿佛是血族的象征，能量，在暗潮涌动。他碧绿的双眸，似乎被月色染上了色彩。

是一层金黄，在他眼里闪动。“看来，需要找点食物了。”Loki凝视着悬崖下的村庄，屠杀的血性在这一刻爆发。

“出事了？”Thor抬起头，狐疑的望着Fandral。“一个村子的人都被屠杀了。”Fandral情绪突然激动起来，“那是我的家！”“你冷静点。”Thor压低声音，努力安抚着。“你让我怎么冷静？！我的父母！全部死在了那里！”Fandral几乎是吼叫着，他注视着Thor，“一定是他们干的！”“现在还没有查清楚，不能就这么断言。”“你管他那么多干嘛？！杀了他们对现在和以后都有好处！”Thor听到这句话，不由得皱起眉：“记住，我们不能被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。我们是血猎，我们的任务是要抓住他们没错，但我们也需要找到与他们和平共处的方法。”“但是，他们并不想跟我们和平共处Thor。”他忘不了Fandral离开时留下的这样一句冰冷的话语，像是机器，机械的在Thor大脑中重复。

“将军，我们发现了树林里掉落的羽毛。很明显的Laufeyson家族的标志。”Thor顾不得犹豫：“出兵吧。”

Loki很享受屠杀的乐趣。这是以前从未体验过的新鲜感。因为家族地位，Laufey从来不会带他出去打猎。嘴角渗出一丝尚未干透的血液，他迫不及待地用大拇指掠去，用舌尖抵住指尖的血腥，轻舔，感受最后的猎食的兴奋感。

像是喝醉酒一般，带着双翼，行尸走肉般的穿梭在树林。树枝挂去他的羽毛，他却毫不在意，义无反顾的往前走着。

“站住。”有人叫住他。声线低哑，很戳人心。Loki停住脚步，半侧过身，45度倾斜的目光瞬间与对面的人对上，瞳孔在轻盈的闪烁。“Hello？”Loki不等对面人的反应，以极快的速度扑上前，搂住对方的脖子，“亲自送上门来的食物？”Loki能感觉到对方的身体猛地颤动了一下：“这位金发哥哥原来这么胆小吗？”他凑近Thor的脖子，“正好，我刚才没有吃饱。把我喂饱吧。”Thor瞬间抓住Loki的手，反扣在身后，将他往后一推，轻巧的靠在了树上。“喂饱？你说的是哪种方试？”这样调情般的荤话Thor想也不想，脱口而出。Loki立马听出Thor的言外之意，一瞬间面红耳赤：“滚远点。”“Laufeyson家族的人，都这么有个性？”语气里带着藏不住的嘲讽。“别跟我提这个恶心的东西！”Loki试图挣脱，却屡屡失败。“看来你就是那位私生子了。”Thor露出一丝淡淡的笑，“不瞒你说，我挺喜欢你的。”“什……什么？”Loki瞪大眼睛。

这是第一次有人说，挺喜欢他的。他愣神了几秒。

四下响起马蹄声，踩过丛林沙沙作响。“有人来了……”Loki试图挣脱，手却被Thor死死扣住。“别动。”Thor俯下身子，在他耳边轻声说道，“抓住你了。”

“将军！你找到‘它’了吗？”大批部队赶到，身上的挂件是银白的十字架，被圣水浸湿的宝剑挂在腰间。“找到了。”Thor转身，怀里，是瑟瑟发抖的Loki——中了圣水的毒。“你已经给他用过圣水了？”Fandral紧跟着Thor脚步，看着Thor把怀中的人放在马车内。“嗯。”Thor没有说一句多余的话，只是跨上马，调转马头，“驾！”那匹马踏着蹄子，飞快的跑走，鬃毛随风摆动，形成好看的弧度。

Thor从不相信一见钟情，那只是古老的童话故事里才可能出现的桥段。

审讯时间，Loki什么也不肯招。“为什么要出逃？”Thor用凛冽的目光审视着面前的血族。“啊……”Loki慵懒的声音似乎戳中Thor的某根心弦，“你猜猜看？”Thor的心跳不自觉的加快了：“你叫什么？”“我们交换吧，金发哥哥？”Loki用手托着下巴，眯起眼，带着一丝笑意。“我叫Thor Odinson。现在你可以告诉我你叫什么了吗？”Thor觉得自己心跳漏拍了，就因为Loki这个笑容。“Loki，叫我Loki就好。当然不是因为我们的关系亲密Odinson，仅仅是因为我不想提起这个恶心的姓氏。”Loki的目光停留在Thor白皙的脖子上，他咽了口唾沫。这样历经过艰难险阻的脖颈，应该比那些普通人稚嫩的脖颈更能享受到牙齿破开皮肉的快感。“你在干什么！？”Thor压低声音，摁住Loki的双肩。Loki回过神，发现自己已经搂住Thor的脖子，一条腿跪在桌上。“一口……就一口……”几乎是哀求。“一会儿医生会来帮你治疗伤口。”Thor拉上笼门。“Thor！”Loki抓住栏杆，高声喊道。Thor并没有回头，但是脚步顿住了。没有理会Loki的呼喊，直径离开地牢。

很不想承认，但就是喜欢。是罪过，像偷食禁果那般。

“长老院的决定已经下来了，将军。”“说。”Thor抬起眸，有预感长老院的决定会是什么。“将那位Laufeyson处死。”果然是这样。“额……时间是……？”“下个月。”“我请求接见长老。”Thor迅速起身推开门，那名血猎在身后小跑着说：“将军！长老院最近拒绝一切见面会议！”“那跟我有有什么关系？”Thor没有理会那位血猎，自顾自的骑上马，“看好Loki。”

Thor抵达目的地已接近黄昏，太阳露出半边牙，勾勒出远方山体的轮廓。“长老！”他没顾忌什么，破门而入。“啊……Odinson将军？”坐在顶峰的老人睨了他一眼，眼角舒展开的皱纹并没有让人感到轻松一些。“请你们慎重决定！”Thor感受到至高长老的傲慢，“supreme elder。”他补上敬语。“关于那只Laufeyson？”至高长老颇有兴趣的看着Thor，“为什么？Odinson将军，这种事你总得给我一个理由不是吗？”“elder，我知道您不想放过任何一只血族，但是相信我，他是善良的。”Thor竭力辩解，他感到口干舌燥，这种狡辩是不可能有用的，人人都知道，坐在顶峰的至高长老，拥有着一副铁石心肠。“well，well，well。我从没有见过善良的人，会无端的杀光一个村子的平民。”至高长老手指有节奏的点击着座椅的扶手。袖袍扫过椅子的侧面，像窗帘，遮住座椅的侧颜。“我就知道你不会相信我。”“那你为何要来？你明明就不抱希望。还是说，Thor Odinson，”至高长老双眼弯成一道月牙，用轻蔑的语气说，“你爱他？”Thor觉得自己脸丢尽了。他没有理会至高长老的话。“我会考虑的。相信我，我不会让他死的太难看。”Thor顿住脚步，却也没回头。

最终，大门被徐徐关上。“各位，我好像发现了我们的大将军一个不得了的秘密。”至高长老启唇轻笑，对着各位家族长老代表，发言道。

“Odinson？”Loki倚在墙边，一睁眼，便看见Thor站在牢笼外，“Huh，你是什么时候回来的？”“一个小时以前。”Thor打开笼门，快步走进，又很麻利的关上门。“这么匆忙干什么？我又不会逃走。”Loki懒散的打着哈欠，这么说起来，他已经睡了1个小时了。“讲讲你的故事。”Thor蹲坐在Loki的面前，刻意用轻松的语气说。“你可以不用这么勉强，我会告诉你的。”Loki低下头，沉默着，良久，他终于又开口，“我的全部。”

“I go to endless depravity.”Loki眼里不见一丝光，“我是个失败品。Laufeyson眼里没用的废物。”

“但是我都习惯了。他对我一直冷眼相待。”

“我是丑陋的私生子。不光彩。”

“在家里，我没有话语权。甚至，不能踏出宫殿。”

“Laufey要的是他的面子。从来就没关心过我。”

猛然间，没人说话。只有轻巧的呼吸，流过空气的间隙。“……为什么不继续说下去？”Thor试探性的问道。“没有人关心我……”声音是哽咽的。Thor感到心上传来一阵钻心的的疼痛：“I care about you.”“别骗我了。”Loki仰起头，眼眶微红，却不见泪水。吸血鬼是没有眼泪的。“我去见了supreme elder。”“我知道。我快死了。”Loki笑得很勉强。“你想死吗？”Thor身体前倾，握住前者的手。“想。让我死了吧，痛苦也好，不能重生也罢。”Loki黯淡失神的目光根本看不到希望。“我不会让你死的。”

话音刚落，柔软的吻便落了下来。很轻柔，仿佛被人灌了一杯蜜糖，在口腔间辗转。

Loki瞪大眼，内心是惊讶，却很享受这个吻。是一种从没体验过的感觉，甚至，比鲜血还要可口几分。“我喜欢你。”Thor双手托起Loki的脸在他耳边低语。Loki紧张的和Thor对视，本来冰冷的脸上有了温度，怡人的温度。

“等等……是不是哪里不太对……？”Loki别过头，推开Thor，呼吸却开始絮乱。“怎么了？”Thor微微前倾，一倒，将Loki压在身下。

地板很凉，但Loki身为血族并不能感知到。“一切都好。My dear。”Thor全身的荷尔蒙像找到了突破点，疯狂的散发着。Loki看着他蔚蓝的瞳孔，心跳不自觉加快了：“你想干什么？”“有意义的事。”Thor摸了摸Loki苍白的额头。

Thor褪去自己的外套，两条腿跪在Loki身旁两侧，弯下身子：“Show me your beauty，dear。”

“Wait a minute。”Loki叫住Thor，“我没有做好准备。”“这有什么关系？”Thor吻住Loki的锁骨，“你情我愿的事。”

距离太近了，眼前送上来的是一顿美味的晚餐。听Laufey说过，血猎的血比普通人的血甘甜多了。Loki微微张口，獠牙立在脖颈处，却迟迟没有下口。“咬吧。”Thor就只说了这一句话，食指划过Loki纤细的腰，动作轻柔的松开腰间缠绕的腰带。袍子变得松松垮垮。

“唔……”Loki不安的扭动了一下身子。牢房昏暗，Thor几乎看不清Loki脸上的表情，在这种冰冷的地方做这种事，多少有些不适宜。但也只有这一次机会了。Thor搂住Loki的腰，将他从地上微微抬起，凑近，吻上他。银丝顺着嘴角淌下，虽然之前从未接过吻，但Loki似乎有一种天生的学习能力，娴熟的回应着Thor。“以前做过？”Thor一边帮他解开衬衫纽扣一边问。“没有。”Loki倒在Thor怀里任由后者摆弄，“我只是照着你的样子做罢了。”“学得很快啊。”Thor再一次将他放倒在地上，衬衫已经褪下一半，露出雪白的肌肤，纤瘦。“我真好奇，你们血族到底跟我们有什么不同。”Thor的眼神顺着Loki的身体线条移动，露出一抹笑。他玩弄着后者的乳尖，含在嘴里温柔的吮吸。“哈啊……现在你就可以看看我们的区别，Odinson。”Loki呼吸沉重，搂住Thor的脖子，在Thor耳边吐气。“Odinson？别叫的这么生疏。”Thor在Loki脸上迅速啄了一下，“Call my by name。”“Th……Thor……”Loki咬紧嘴唇，很羞涩的叫道。“I love you。”Thor把手伸入前者的裤子中，隔着布料挑逗里面躁动不安的小东西。Loki呜咽一声，抓住Thor的手臂：“你真的要……”可惜，Thor并不给他说话的机会，他咬破自己的嘴唇，堵住Loki的嘴。

一股腥味在双方口腔中弥漫开。

血猎的血，真的要更好喝一点……“Honey，小声一点。外面人很多，被听到了就不太好了。”Thor以体型优势压制着Loki柔软的腰身，他从鼻腔中发出一声轻哼：“你们血族，都这么瘦吗？”

Loki的腰太纤细了，似乎碰一下就会散架。Thor并没有顾得上那么多，欲望彻底打败了理智。他现在只想让Loki Laufeyson彻彻底底成为他的人。

他撩拨着Loki的下体。手顺着光滑的大腿根抚摸，粘稠的爱液滑落在他的手背上：“dear，你的反应总是让人出乎意料。”“嗯啊……”Loki不满的哼哼着。

在这种地牢做这种不妥当的事，Odinson到底在想什么！Loki在心里暗暗骂到，但是身体还是格外的诚实，微微将双腿张开了一些。Thor挑了挑眉，伸出一根手指毫不犹豫的插穴口。“啊……”这是一种同时刺激神经和肉体绝妙的快感，特别是对于这种未经人事的处男来说，虽然会难受，但还是想尝到接下来的甜味。

Thor的手指在他的后穴搅弄，浑浊的液体不争气的流下来。前端已经挺立发胀，Loki的脸被憋的通红。“不会吧？我还没开始呢。”Thor戏弄的看着他，又增加了一根手指。“哈啊……唔……等等……我不行的……”Loki攀住Thor的脖子，语气柔软，让Thor的心化了一层。“没关系，受不了你可以咬我。”Thor勾起嘴角，“冲着脖子咬。”

Loki借力抬起身，张口咬住Thor的脖颈。獠牙陷入皮肤的一瞬间，滚烫的血液充斥Loki整个口腔。他咽下去，喉结上下滚动了一圈，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇。

Loki轻舔Thor的伤口，喘着粗气：“Thor，哈……直接进来吧……”

语气过分的淫荡。

Thor将裤子褪到大腿以下，启唇笑道：“这可是你说的。”

Loki微微晃了神，呜咽着。后穴已经安耐不住开始吸收着，等放松便淌出大量粘稠的爱液。

“你真是淫荡。”Thor说着露出前端，插入后穴。用手握住Loki的分身，揉捏前端的部分。已经肿胀的不行了。

Thor在穴洞中探索，不断深入。他好像天生知道Loki的兴奋点，不断的顶撞那处。

“等等……我不行了……啊……”Thor的速度不断加快，Loki咬紧牙关，在前者背部留下抓痕。

“别说这种话。”Thor用手揉搓Loki的乳尖，粉嫩的乳尖立马变得又红又挺。Thor吮咬着，不放过任何一处。

在猛烈的抽插中，Loki的身体不断颤抖，呻吟也越来越小。“please，Thor……I can't do this……”他向着面前的血猎祈求道。

顶到最深处，Thor吻上Loki，他们再一次交换津液，拉扯出暧昧的银丝。“最后一下……我们可以一起……”Thor在他耳边低声说道。

低哑磁性又性感的声线让Loki全身感到酥麻。

……

结束了……Thor吻了吻Loki依旧冰凉的额头，把他抱起。

Loki像个小孩子一样在自己怀里颤抖。他把Loki放下，倚靠在墙边，往他身上裹了一层袍子，穿上衣服走出了地牢。

“Thor？你去了那么久，在干什么？”Fandral皱起眉头，观察着Thor。Thor的眼里有明显的，尚未褪去的情潮。“没什么。”尽管努力保持声音的正常稳定，但还是很容易听出像在压抑着什么的感觉。“god！Thor！你不会！”Thor回头瞪了一眼Fandral：“与你无关。”

**Author's Note:**

> 全文借梗顾景朝：我出售绞死自己的绳索，它本应该被套在在我爱之人的颈上。


End file.
